mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Civil War
The Great Civil War also known the Second WOLFHOUND Civil War or Second WOLFHOUND Power War. Prelude As a result of the WOLFHOUND Power War; House of Lord and House of Hound from Universe-16 were exiled from the Wolf's Den after the defeat of Mercuria Lord as a result House of Rangers rose as the ruling/commanding family of the Stratocratic Nation of WOLFHOUND and transformed into it into the WOLFHOUND Empire. As a result - House of Hound declared that they'll do everything in their power to take control of WOLFHOUND and revive the Stratocratic Nation of WOLFHOUND. Hound Revolution The first instance of actions against the Empire was the Hound Revolution. King Hound launched an invasion of Universe-16's New Zealand upon it becoming a sovereign state under the WOLFHOUND Empire, however, thanks to WOLFHOUND's Covert Armed Forces - King Hound was overthrown by the WOLFHOUND Empire and imprisoned in the Wolf's Den. King Hound married a female Jinn named Pave The Way while imprisoned and had sixteen children before getting Pave The Way to make them all 21 using her wish-granting powers and have their children be released as Fleet Marshall Dominic Rangers placed them in a Foster Home out of pity. Ayami Hound and Light The Way Ayami Hound - the great-great-great-granddaughter of King Hound - and Light The Way - a distant relative of Pave The Way - worked together in order to overthrow the Empire and create the Second Stratocratic Nation of WOLFHOUND. Ayami had Light shape a piece of dog faeces into humanoid appearance with a skeleton and the appearance of Tyler Rangers. Ayami referred to them as Faecal Golems before using another wish to create an Earth-like planet outside the Milky Way Galaxy with artificial temperature regulation. She then had Light - send the military, Spears of the Fleet Marshall, the Empress, Emperor, and House of Sinister to the Earth-like planet. After that, she used her final wishes to create the Second Stratocratic Nation of WOLFHOUND and the Fleet Marshall of the new regime. She used her faecal golems to force their remaining civilians into compliance while several pro-Hound loyalists accepted their new leader. Open war The war began with Ayami launching her Planet Eradicator at Svan with the remaining 1% of the Pure Svanist and destroyed the planet - wiping out all Pure Svanists with only the hybrids left remaining. Felicity organises their corpses onto the Earth-like planet after learning of their demise and promises to give them a proper burial once the war is over. Aftermath Eeri0 is invited by Felicity following the war in order to correctly bury the Svanists on the Earth-like planet while assuring that no bad blood between the WOLFHOUND Empire and Extragalactic Nation will result of Ayami's actions, however, Felicity agrees to hand over Light The Way as a prisoner in order to keep the peace. Eeri0 uses his Genderless Svanist physiology to absorb some tissue from Light The Way's heart and fuse it with his mechanical and organic physiology to produce an egg. Eeri0 requests that Felicity take it and place it in one of the Foster Homes. She agrees as they leave. After leaving Eeri0 requests that Light The Way make 500'000 copies of the egg and on the ship and then fast age them to age of 21 as they leave the Hub. Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars